The Huntress
by BlueCandyMac
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate. Their perfect other half. People are born with the name of their soulmate tattooed somewhere on their body, but no one can see it until the day they turn 18. When said soulmate dies, the name greys out and is replaced by another. Better summary inside.
1. The Huntress

Skylar Quinn grew up normal. That is, until her life changes when she turns 17. Now it's a fight for survival in a world full of monsters that people don't believe exist. Two years later her grandfather reveals the truth about her heritage, and gives her the key to an abandoned bunker. Or so they think. However, before she gets a chance to explore it, the inexplicable happens. She wakes up in the past with her soulmate, and they have to survive to make it back to the present.

***  
*Background: Everyone has a soulmate. Their perfect other half. People are born with the name of their soulmate tattooed somewhere on their body, but no one can see it until the day they turn 18. When said soulmate dies, the name greys out and is replaced by another.*

 **Hey guys! Thanks for choosing to read my story! It's already been posted to wattpad, but if y'all know me, you know the problems I have with them. So, I'm posting it here as well. Please review, especially because I know the story could be** ** _so much_** **better... Feedback is appreciated.**

 **~Mac**


	2. Prologue

My name is Skylar Quinn, and I'm going to tell you about my story.

The day I changed was relatively normal. The sky had a couple clouds, but was still lie overall, birds still chirped at the buttcrack hours of the morning, I still woke up late and had to rush to get ready. The only thing that was different was the day itself. It was my seventeenth birthday, and little did I know it then, but nothing would ever be the same again.

As I rushed out of the house and towards my car, I heard what I swore was a crackle of thunder, but after looking up I just dismissed it as hearing things. It wasn't storm season and we weren't due for rain of any kind for another week or so, much to my liking. I hated storms and that day would have been a bad one to get caught unawares. I suppose that was my downfall.

I started my beat up old car, and cheered when I could get it going on the first try. It was old, and I had long forgotten the type. But it was dependable most days, which was all I needed for the time being. I started toward school, not looking forward to my math test second period. As I tried to run through the formulas I needed I missed the second round of thunder. The third, however, I didn't miss. Especially since the lighting that accompanied it struck my car off the side of the road and into the woods.

Once everything settled, I assessed my surroundings. The car had flipped and rolled and was now smoking, which I knew was I bad sign. It was also upside down, and from what I could see, totalled. I cussed under my breath as I braced against the roof and cut my seatbelt free with the pocketknife from my belt. I dropped and rolled right out my shattered window, getting covered by shards of glass in the process.

I gingerly stood up and took stock of my injuries. All minor, thank god. Then I looked at my car and swore again, louder this time. "Guessing missing my math test. Also guessing I'll be riding the bus for a while. Shit." I shook my head and started looking for my phone. I found it just as a spark from the car met the gas tank. It exploded and I was thrown back, straight into a tree. (A/N: I know that's not accurate but I'm not perfect. Deal with it.) Stars danced around my head as I stood up and began to walk back to the road.

They say what happened next was just a hallucination courtesy of the concussion. I say that's a load of utter bull crap.

When I made it to the road I looked up at the sky first. All I saw were storm clouds and then I heard a crack. I woke up two days later in the hospital bed. They said I was struck by lightning out of the clear blue sky. Then I collapsed in the road. And that was the end of life as I knew it.

The lightning didn't seem to have any effect on me, which puzzled them. However, as it turns out, apparently it did. I got home that weekend, and the first thing I did was go into my room to get some sleep. I walked in and shut the door behind me, then flicked my eyes up to the tv on the wall opposite my bed as I clunked my stuff down. My eyes widened as I watched the static change to some show or something. The it started going haywire. The channels began to change on their own, flipping between them almost faster than I could see.

Something clicked on in my head and I felt myself whisper one word. 'Stop.' The TV froze as I frowned and willed it to turn off. It blinked to black and I looked down at my hands, aware of a tingle in them. I was shocked to see little blue lightning bolts racing up and down my fingers and around my palms.

That was two years ago. Since then I learned all there was I could learn about my powers while still attending high school. You'll learn more about that later. For now let's just get to the good stuff. 

**Okay, prologue is up. Yes! I'm hoping y'all like the way this goes, cause I've got big plans. Maybe a little too big, I don't know. Still trying to wait and see. Not sure where it's all gonna go yet but... Yay!**  
 **See you next chapter!**

 **~Mac**


	3. Chapter 1

I turned at the crunch of a leaf, bringing the machete up to decapitate the vamp on my heels. I stopped and wiped my forehead, breathing a sigh of relief. "Hey, what do you say we get an ice cream after this, eh Trav?" I turned over my shoulder, grinning. My partner, Travis, laughed as he sheathed his machete. "Ice cream? Really? I know you ain't old enough to drink, but can't you come up with something better?" I tossed my head back and let loose some laughter. Felt good, something I hadn't had in a while.

I shook my head and started to head to the car, ready to head back to the safe house and get some sleep. Travis followed me still making lame jokes about my age.

It was rare to have a hunter be so young. Then again, no one knew that I wasn't entirely human, so there was that. Me and Trav had been hunting together for the better part of a year. I still hadn't told him about my powers, and I wasn't planning on it. He still questioned me about my leather gloves, and my reluctance around technology, but he'd started learning to let it be. I was trying to figure out my origins, where I came from, what I was. Unsuccessful so far, I was planning on heading up to my grandparents that weekend to see if they knew anything.

"So, ice cream, huh?" Travis looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I nodded, smiling out of the corner of my mouth. "Let's do it then." He said, getting into the drivers seat. I frowned. "What, my driving too scary for ya?" I asked, pouting as I climbed into the passenger seat. He just grinned as he started the truck.

Two hours and a lot of ice cream later, I was itching for another case. I pulled out my laptop once we got back to the hotel. I busted into the room, excited about what I found. "So I found us another case!" Travis jumped and put his hand over his heart. "Dear god, Sparky! Don't do that!"

I giggled and sat down, showing him the laptop. "I found what I think is a werewolf in Illinois." He looked at the screen, reading through what I found and nodded. "Yeah I think that'll work. But can we at least get some rest first? The last case pooped me out." I smiled at his pleading expression, "You can sleep while I'm driving. Let's hit the road."

The next morning we made it to Lakewood, Illinois. After I got us checked in and deposited our crap, I got changed and then went to check on Travis in the car. Seeing he was still asleep, I opened the door and shoved him out. He woke with a start while I just laughed. "C'mon sleeping beauty, we've got a werewolf to catch."

This is where I spare you the gory details of us catching the town priest in the act of killing and eating one of the altar boys. Turns out he was a paedophile too. We killed him and then got back to the motel. I sat in the drivers seat waiting for Travis to grab our bags and put them in the back.

While waiting I sat there pondering what I would do. I had to figure out what had happened to me, and soon, that was for sure. I just wasn't sure why. I was almost twenty, and the only family I had left was my sister down in Florida, and my grandparents up in Kentucky. I didn't think Ali knew anything about it, which only left my grandparents. I had to go ask them about what I was capable of. They had to know, right? I looked down at my gloved hands and began to feel hopeless. Yeah, sure it's cool that I could manipulate anything that involved electricity, but as a hunter, I knew it made me stand out as a target. I couldn't afford for anyone to know. It was bad enough that Travis got suspicious on a hunt a few weeks previous when I got electrocuted and it didn't have an effect. Hence the nickname "Sparky".

It didn't matter. I would have to drive back to my storage unit and part ways with him. We'd probably never see each other again, which was just as well. I couldn't afford any attachments, not when I didn't know what I was, or if I was dangerous.

The slamming of the tailgate jolted me out of my thoughts. I looked over as Travis got in the passenger side. I smirked and peeled out into the street before he could get buckled. His panicked face as he rushed to click it into place was priceless. I tossed my head back cackling. I looked up just in time to see a pair of headlights on our side of the road. I tried to swerve out of the way but it was useless. As a last ditch effort I ripped my gloves off and created a force field of electricity around me and Travis. By the look on his face, I knew if we survived this, I would have to explain everything.

***

 **Okay guys, so in case you haven't caught on yet, I'm gonna be posting the first five chapters, then starting the weekly post. I'm starting school soon though, so I may need some reminders. Please comment and tell me what you think!**

 **~Mac**


	4. Chapter 2

I woke up to a beeping noise that was really annoying. The second I thought that, I heard a high pitched screeching and opened my eyes. This sound was worse. I looked at the culprit, a heart monitor hooked up to me. It was going crazy, and I realised I was pulsing electricity into it.

I focused on my breathing and sent a zap to shut it up. It stopped and five nurses rushed in with some sort of cart. I sat up and they looked confused and terrified at the same time. I rolled my eyes. "What day is it?" My throat was a little scratchy, but that was about the extent of my injuries. The nurses just stood there, scared out of their minds, so I got up and grabbed my clothes. They were slightly singed, but I pulled them on nonetheless.

I walked out past the creepy frozen nurses, and walked up to the station. The lady at the desk looked up at me, bored. She raised her eyebrows when I didn't say anything at first, too busy looking back at the nurses that were still standing in my doorway. I shook my head and turned back to the lady. "Is there a Travis Weaver here? He would have been in the same car crash as me."

I glanced at her calendar, noticing the date. She looked back up at me. "Yes he's in room 217. Are you family?" I nod, "Yeah he's my brother." I had always been a pretty good liar. She tapped a couple more keys then looked up again. "Just a warning, but he might not look so good. He's in a coma right now, got messed up real bad in that accident. Somehow he got electrocuted. Doc hasn't figured out what happened but we know the other driver was drunk. He was DOA. I just want you to be prepared when you go in."

I nodded and backed away, headed for his room. When I got there, I gasped, immediately knowing it was my fault. I sat by his bed and started to cry. "Goddamnit. I tried to save you, but I probably killed you instead. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry." I grabbed his hand and looked at the monitors. He was barely holding on. "I'm sorry. Please come back to me." I sat there crying for a while, then woke up to a continuous beep sound.

I sat up in panic as the code team came in and tried to resuscitate him. I stood in the corner and cried when they announced time of death. They looked at me with pity as they left the room.

I stood by his side and cried, holding his hand one last time. "You bastard! You weren't supposed to die. You were supposed to be my partner. I loved you. I loved you and never told you, and now its my fault that you're dead. How am I supposed to live with this? You left me here to deal with the evil all on my own. How could you?!" Then I sat down and sobbed into my hands.

I sat up after about an hour and realised I had to make the phone calls. I dialled his family first to let them know. They'd be there that afternoon. Then I called Bobby. Bobby was the guy that paired us up. He's the one that took me in when my parents were killed by a wendigo. He was my surrogate dad of almost five years.

"Hey Bobby, it's me."  
"Well look who finally got in touch!"  
"Yeah I know I haven't called in a while."  
"You had me damn near scared out of my mind!"  
"Yeah yeah I'm sorry."  
"Well is Travis there, haven't spoke with him in about the same time. I wanna say hey see how he's doin."  
"No he can't come to the phone right now. That's kinda what I called to talk about. We were in an accident after our last hunt."  
"The vamp nest? Is he all right?"  
"No not the nest, the werewolf."  
"What werewolf?! You're supposed to tell me before you hunt something you idjit!"  
"Yeah I know I forgot to tell you, and yes I'm fine thanks for asking. But Trav, he well, he's dead."  
"What?! How? What happened?"  
"Yeah it's my fault too, if I had just been paying attention..." By this time I was crying.  
"Was it the werewolf?"  
"No it was a drunk driver."  
"Well then it ain't your fault and you know it! There was nothing you coulda done."  
"But he'd be fine if I hadn't... "  
"Did you know someone was on a hit y'all? Are you psychic now?"  
"No I couldn't have known." I sighed, trying not to make it obvious I was crying. "I tried to save him, Bobby, and that's what killed him. "  
"You idjit! Did you use your powers! You said you wouldn't, not without knowing more about them!"  
"Yeah, I know I said I wouldn't use it... "  
"What in the goddamned hell were you thinking girl?! It's a miracle you're alive, you could have dried up doin that!"  
"Yeah I'm sorry but I didn't want to lose him. "  
"Well that didn't work out now did it?"  
"Yeah I know it didn't work out like I wanted. "  
"Well are you sorry? Who am I kidding listen to you of course you are. Listen, it ain't your fault."  
"Yeah I'm sorry but that doesn't change the fact that he's dead, and it's my fault!"  
"It ain't your fault. Now you listen to me and you listen good. I don't want to hear another word about it being your fault. Shit happens and you gifts live with it, but don't put the weight of the world on your shoulders, or I'll come down there. Got it? Now I Horta go, the boys need my help again. I don't know what they'd do with out me."  
"Ok I'll talk to you later."  
"Bye Skye."  
"Bye Bobby.."

I turned towards the bed, openly sobbing now. I decided it was time to leave. I might as well get the answers I've been seeking. "Goodbye, Trav. I'm gonna miss you." I cried as I left the hospital, not once looking back.

***

 **Sorry! :( I really am sorry about that. Oh feels. That's ok, there will be more. Also sorry Skye seems so... disconnected when telling Bobby. She's in shock, to be fair.**

 **~Mac**


	5. Chapter 3

After leaving the hospital, I called my grandparents. They were surprised to hear from me, especially since they knew I was generally busy and only called about once every two months. I told them I was hoping I could stay with them for a while. They were ecstatic about it and said I could stay as long as I wanted.

I knew the truck was more than likely totalled, so I had to walk the five or six miles to my storage unit. Luckily it was in town, otherwise I would have been screwed.

On my way down the side of the highway, a car pulled to a stop in front of me. A manin a trench coat got out of the driver side, and a strange short man got out of the passenger side. I was immediately apprehensive, and gripped my knife on my belt. They started to walk towards me, and I held the handle of my blade a little tighter.

"What do you want?" I asked, suspicious. The man in the trench coat tilted his head, and the other man noticed my knife. He raised his hands and replied,"We just wanted to know if you needed a ride. We don't mean any harm, I apologise if it came across that way." I scoffed, "Yeah, two guys stop their car for a pretty woman and offer her a ride, why would that seem anything other than suspicious."

The man with the golden eyes smiled. "I'm Gabe and this is Cas," he pointed to trench coat guy, "We're headed in the same direction from the looks of it and we figured we'd help you out. Where is it you're headed?" I relaxed my grip a smidge, and flickered my eyes between the two of them, trying to assess their threat level.

Figuring it low, I answered his question. "I'm headed to the storage units on the edge of town. I'll accept your ride, but if at any time I want out I want you to stop and let me go. Any funny business, any at all, and they'll be picking your entrails off the side of the road for a week. Got it?" They nodded, Gabe's eyes twinkling with some unknown emotion. I couldn't tell what it was. Amusement, mirth, homicidal excitement?

The car ride was uneventful and quiet, and we made it to the storage unit without a problem. I got out and waved goodbye as I walked to my locker. I unlocked it and slid the door open, admiring my baby, who I hadn't seen in just under a year.

Bobby didn't like me driving a motorcycle, but I loved it. She was my baby. I had restored an Indian Chief that was from sometime in the early 1950s. Wasn't sure exactly the year, but I had put a couple modern touches on her, then painted her a dark red with black accents. She had custom black leather for the seat. She was my pride and joy, and I loved to hear her purr.

I decided to make sure she was road ready, so I made the decision to take her for a test drive to a car shop. After locking up the unit and packin all my stuff into the saddlebags, I started my bike and ride to the entrance. Based on the rough way she rode, I figure an oil change and small tune up was all that was needed.

I was surprised to see Gabe and Cas waiting for me at the entrance. I kicked down my kickstand and took off my helmet. "What are you still doing here?" I questioned. Gabe smirked but didn't answer. I shook my head and went to leave, but then I noticed they were blocking the exit. "Get out of my way!" I shouted, flipping up my visor. Cas sighed and put the car in gear, shifting just enough so I could get out.

I revved it and put them in my dust, hightailing it to Kentucky, and to the answers my family might hold.


	6. Chapter 4

I've realised I never described myself, so we're gonna take a break from the story for a bit. I'm about 5'5", and due to all the hunting and how much I work out, I'm pretty in shape and athletic looking. My hair is short and spiky, that way it can't be grabbed in a fight. It's dark brown, but in the summer it's lighter due to sun exposure. I have green eyes and a shit ton of freckles. I also have quite a few tattoos.

I have an anti-possession tattoo on my right hip, it prevents me from being possessed by a demon. My second tattoo is on my back. It's a tribute to my parents on my left shoulder blade. It has both their names and the date they were born and then the date they died. My third tattoo is on my left side under my ribcage curling down towards my hip. It says Not all those who wander are lost and its surrounded by birds. There's a compass right below it. Then on my upper right arm, on the inside, I have 'Family Don't End In Blood'. It's a quote from Bobby, and because most my blood family is gone, it means the world to me.

Now that's all right? Ok, back to the story.

I made it to Kentucky that afternoon, but knew it was a little too late to call on my grandparents, so I stayed the night at a motel.

The next morning, I got up and checked out. I made sure my bags were all packed up and drove the ten minutes to my grandparents. I looked up at the door as I turned off my bike and kicked down the kickstand. I opened my saddlebags and pulled out my backpack and duffel bag. I left the weapons in the hidden bottoms, not figuring I'd need them.

I shouldered my backpack and made my way up the sidewalk. I set my duffel down on the porch and slid my sea foam mirrored sunglasses up onto my head before lifting my hand to the knocker. I hadn't even finished knocking before the door was flung open and my grandma engulfed me in a hug.

I grinned as my grandfather wrapped me in another right after my grandmother let me go. I picked up my bags after he released me and smiled, stepping over the threshold and into the house, closing the door behind me.

After they helped me get settled, we went out to the living room to catch up. I sat down on the couch and the cat, Bubba, climbed into my lap, meowing and purring as I petted him absentmindedly.

"So how have you been?" My grandmother asked me with a twinkle in her eye. I smiled, eyes tearing up.

"I'm okay, I guess. Hunting has been pretty usual. Except I'm taking a break. Recent events... well, I should probably let you know.."

"What is it dear?" My grandfather sat across from me next to my grandma. I took a deep breath.

"Remember Travis?"

They nodded and I continued. "There was an accident and he, well, he didn't make it. Bobby said its not my fault but, he was electrocuted..."

My grandmother scrunched her face up in confusion. "Why would that be your fault?"

My grandfather sat up straighter, going solemn. "Elizabeth, can Skylar and I speak in private, please?"

My grandmother looked more confused but nodded and stood to leave the room. "I'll bring snacks," was all she said before the door swung closed behind her.

My grandfather looked at me nervously. "What all can you do?"

I looked at my hands before replying. "I'm still not entirely sure I've reached the limits of my powers. I can show you some, I you'd like?"

He shook his head, "No, those gloves are a good enough indicater. I'm guessing that you tend to transfer a small amount of electricity to whatever you touch when not wearing those?"

I turned my hand palm up and began to take my glove off. I kept my hand in the air, clear of touching anything as I slid the glove off, letting it hit the floor. I looked back at my palm and the blue electricity racing along it. My eyes teared up as I let the other glove fall, fingers sparking together. "If I focus, I can change the colour of the sparks. So far I can control general electronics, but I haven't got my full range just yet."

A tear fell from my eye when my grandfather held up his hand, a myriad of sparks coming to life along the back. "I can teach you how to control it. My grandfather taught me, and his father before him. However, since you are the first female of the line in centuries, I can guarantee it will be different. You're more powerful than the rest of the bloodline. The answers will come in time." He let the sparks fade, and I grabbed my gloves, scorching the floor in a couple places as I did so.

I put my gloves back on as my grandmother came back in with a tray of sandwiches and lemonade. I smiled and my grandfather excused himself to retrieve some family books.

My grandma sat next to me, a sympathetic look on her face. "You know, I remember when your father was a boy. He never manifested the poor lad. We thought for sure you wouldn't either. Don't tell your grandfather. He thinks I've forgotten. However, his powers aren't as great as he likes to think. Yours are already stronger, and I haven't seen much."

I blushed just as my grandfather came back with a box and gave her a pointed look. "Okay okay, I'll leave you to your family secrets." My grandmother laughed as she left the room with hands raised.

 **Yes, I am aware this chapter is terrible, especially the beginning. However, I don't have the time or the patience. If anyone wants to beta for any of my stories, that'd be great! You can PM me if you're interested, but my point is, yes I am aware of how bad this is. I might fix it. Someday. If I can find the motivation.**

 **~Mac**


	7. Chapter 5

My grandfather opened the box slowly and gingerly. "Until you have your powers under control, please don't touch this box, or its contents." He gave me a pleading look, and I raised my hands in innocence. "Promise." I crossed my heart with a covered finger, grinning.

He slowly opened the box, pulling out a book that looked older than America. I must have voiced this, because he looked at me before saying, "That's because it is." He gingerly opened the book and began to talk. "This box has been in our family for generations. It contains information on what we are as well as our powers and capabilities and how to control them. I can teach you to control some of your powers, however, not all of the information in this box is readable on its own. I'll tell you more about that once you complete your training."

He closed the book after a couple moments of silence and pulled something else out. A very feminine pair of gloves was in his hands. They were quite similar to mine, only it was obvious that they were much older. I cocked my head to the side, realising what was different before he said anything. "These are very special gloves. They will help dampen your powers but also strengthen and enhance them when it comes time for you to use them. Once you have mastered your abilities, you will wear these instead of those." I nodded.

He looked outside, noting how it was getting darker. "Let's have dinner, then we can get some rest. We will start bright and early tomorrow morning. The sooner we get your powers under control, the better."

I smiled as my grandmother came out of the kitchen. "Dinners ready dear. It's an old family recipe from your grandfathers side of the family. Straight from Italy. Manicotti. You loved it as a kid." I grinned and raced to set the table.

As we sat around the table eating, we made small talk and I caught them up on the goings on of my life over the past month or so. Then as I was helping clear the dishes, my phone rang. I grabbed it and looked at the caller id, excusing myself. Bobby wouldn't call unless it was something important.

I closed my door behind me as I answered the phone, tension rippling through me. "Hello?"  
"Hey I know you're up with your grandparents, and that's important, but you might need to take a break."  
"Bobby, what is so important-"  
"Listen I need your help. Somethings happened..."  
I wait for him to continue, but he just trails off and I hear a voice in the background. "Well? What is it?"  
He gets back on the line, voice quieter now. "It's Travis' sister. She's back. She says she's back in for good this time. And she wants to see you."

I pale. The last time I had seen her was when we broke up. I hadn't spoken to her since, either. My heart aches and my face tears up as I end the call with an abrupt, "I gotta go."

I sat on my bed heavily, not knowing what to do. In this situation, normally I'd go to Travis, but he's gone. And I'm all alone.

***  
 **A/N:**  
 **Okay guys, that's it for about a week. I'll try and update regularly, but if I forget, feel free to remind me. That's it for now!**

 **~Mac**


	8. Author Note: PSA

Just to let you know, I am Wiccan-Orthodox, (I know doesn't seem to go together). However, this does not mean that I am open to receiving Christian propaganda in any way. Especially if it was sent with the purpose of saying I should stop writing my Harry Potter fanfiction, (or any fanfiction for that matter). I find that this is unnecessary, not relevant, and frankly, rude. I know it seems stupid and petty, but receiving bible verses intermixed into judgement for the things I enjoy is not something I appreciate. I was rather excited when I saw that I had a review, and to open it to _that_ , was disappointing and hurtful. This isn't me saying that Christianity makes me feel that way. Sorry, rant over.

Mac


	9. Chapter 6

I put my head in my hands, trying to figure out how I'd deal with Kerianna. I hadn't seen or heard from her in two and a half years. I stood up and grabbed my laptop from the dresser and opened it, deciding on some light internet stalking before making any decisions.

I log on to the computer, then opened my browser. I typed in my Facebook password for my secondary account. Then I began to search her profile. I didn't really find anything. And then my phone pinged with a text, so I looked down. It was from Bobby, and all it was was a phone number and then one sentence. 'Talk to her.'

I held my phone in my hands and weighed my decisions. I grabbed it and my keys and walked out the door. I told my grandparents that I was headed out for a little bit and that I would be back later. Then I took off.

When I finally stopped, it was at the entrance to the forest where I used to hang out when I was younger. I parked the bike and began to walk. I reached a clearing with an old but well made, sturdy treehouse. I smiled at the memories of me and my sister building it and playing in it. Then I frowned and shook my head. Those days were over.

I climbed up and took stock of what all was still there. Almost everything was the way we had left it, which was nice. I sat on our couch and held my phone in my hand, finger hovering over the 'call' button. I took a deep breath and pressed it.

After a couple rings a voice picked up. It was shaky and feminine, and oh so familiar.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey.." My voice cracked as I spoke to her for the first time in quite some time.  
"Skylar? Is that you?" Her voice was suddenly breathless and wary.  
I nodded, then forgot she couldn't see me. "Yeah it's me. You wanted to talk?"  
"No, damnit I told Bobby I wanted to see you. This isn't what I had in mind."  
I smirked. "Well this is what you've got for now. I'm doing some important work right now, and I don't have the time to go wherever you are whenever you want me to."  
She scoffed. "Well I know where you are and I was just gonna head up there anyway, so you'll be forced to see me. You know full well what is written on your hip, and you have to deal with if sometime."  
I blanched at the mention of my soul mark. The one with my soulmates name on it. Her name. "Oh are you finally going to admit it?" My voice was full of two years of repressed anger, resentment, and hurt.  
She cursed under her breath. "Yes, and I never meant to leave it for this long. I'm sorry okay? I plan to make it up to you. Please, let me make it up to you."  
I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Ok, just let me prepare my grandparents. I presume you still know how to get here?"  
She laughed, a sound like bells and happiness incarnate. "Yes I do, you doofus. See you later. I'll text when I'm close."  
I blanched, not liking that I didn't know when she'd arrive. "Can I have an estimated time of arrival? It might smooth thing over with the grandparents."  
I heard her smile. "Yes, I'll be there this weekend. I might be early. Expect me no earlier than Friday morning and no later that that night. So sometime Friday I guess."  
I nodded, once again forgetting she couldn't see me. "Yes of course. See you then."  
I hung up and looked at the phone for a while, trying to figure out how to deal with this. My grandparents don't hide their resentment of her, not since she denied us being soulmates two years ago and left without a goodbye. I hadn't known how to get ahold of her, nor had I really wanted to.

Until I met Travis, of course. Then I ran into her when we were finishing up a hunt. I never told him why I took off that weekend and left him to pack up. I finally called him a week later, needing him to pick me up. I never told him what happened, and he never asked.

Now I was being forced to welcome her back into my life, much faster than I was originally wanted. I put my head in my hands, trying to figure out how I got myself into this mess, and how on earth I'd find my way out.

 **Hey guys, thank you for continuing to read my story! Feedback is really important to me, and it helps keep the idea train rolling. So keep reviews and PMs coming please and thanks!**

 **As you might have guessed, I'm trying to update every Wednesday.**

 **xoxo**

 **Mac**


	10. Chapter 7

**I felt like updating some more, and honestly, as crappy as this story is, it has more chapters done. I don't wanna run out of chapters for PH, but there's no danger of that with this story anytime soon. Honestly, it's funny. I lowkey hate this story because of where it's gone and how much effort it takes to _actually_ write for it, but it's the one I've been working on the longest. I'm maybe halfway through writing the sequel already? Whereas I'm like three chapters into the PH sequel. And that's the story I like best. I have issues, I know. Onto the story I guess.**

After I climbed down, I began to home my way back to my bike. I sped back to my grandparents house, trying to figure out how to tell them my ex was coming over. I sighed as I pulled up to the house, and steeled myself for what would come next.

I parked my baby and walked inside. "Hey, I have a favour to ask.. Well I'm not really the one asking. And she's not really asking." My grandfather raised his eyebrows warily at me as I fidgeted. He nodded for me to go on.

"Kerianna is coming to see me so we can talk about what happened... I'm figuring she's probably gonna wanna stay here again? Is that ok or should I tell her to go somewhere else?" He brooded for a bit, making me worried. Then my grandmother came over and smacked the back of his head.

"Oh nonsense. Now it may be no secret that we don't particularly care for the girl after what she did to you, but if she's trying to mend fences and build bridges, then we'll certainly help her effort." She smiled and patted my shoulder on her way into the kitchen. "Now, when should we expect her? I'll make her favourite pie."

I smiled at my grandmas generosity. "She'll be here sometime on Friday. Not entirely positive when." She looked at her watch, eyes widening. "That's tomorrow!" She squawked and rushed into the kitchen.

My grandfather chuckled. "Elizabeth, calm down. She's been here before, I'm sure it'll be ok." My grandmother called back from the kitchen. "Nick! You don't understand! She could be our future granddaughter! We have to make the right impression so she doesn't hurt my little Skylark." I blushed at her nickname for me. She always said that if I put my mind to it, I would fly. Hadn't happened yet, and I doubted it ever would.

Their bickering went on for about a good five minutes before she went back into the kitchen and began to cook.

The next morning, I woke up in my old bedroom to my phone ringing. I groaned and rolled over, glaring at the caller ID. It was Kerianna.

I answered it in my growly morning voice. "Yes? Can I help you? It's like four in the morning what do you want."  
I heard her wince. "Sorry you were sleeping. Also I forgot how hot your morning voice was after two years... Oh and your estimate is a little off. It's almost 9:30."  
I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Whatever. It's before noon, which means it's too early. What do you want?"  
She chuckled. "Just wanted to let you know I'll be there in about three hours."  
I looked at the clock, and the state of my room. I got up and ran to my closet, beginning to find an outfit to wear. "Ok see ya then bye!" I tossed my phone on the bed and began to shuffle into my pants. I yanked my top off and grabbed a bra, practically slamming it on, if that's possible. I stood there half dressed, frantically pawing through clothes to find a decent top. "What the heck! It's like I haven't done laundry in a month!"

I froze. Slowly I turned over my shoulder to look at the pile of dirty clothes on the floor by my bathroom. I facepalmed and cursed under my breath. I ran over and scooped them up. Trying not to drop any of it, I scurried downstairs to the laundry room. After getting it started I went to go back upstairs. I stopped in the kitchen to see my grandmother laughing at me. I looked down to see my pants unbuttoned and I was only wearing a bra. I blushed.

"Dirty clothes really pile up, don't they?" She snickered. I frowned. "Well, yeah. I'm gonna go get dressed now. By the way, she'll be her in about three hours." And with that I ran back upstairs to find clothes.

 **Please leave a comment, and a review! I really like them, and find them helpful to my writing process. Until next time!**

 **xoxo**

 **Mac**


	11. Chapter 8

I began to clean my room after finally finding a plaid top that went with my dark wash jeans. I rolled up my sleeves when I was done and went to the bathroom to style my hair. I grabbed my hair paste and put my hair into a spiky quiff.

I made sure that I was all dressed and ready by noon, and then all I had to do was wait.

At just past 12:30 pm, I was bouncing on the couch, waiting for a knock on the door. Instead, my phone began to buzz. I picked it up in confusion.

"Hello?"  
"Hey I'm outside. Wanna give me a hand with my crap?"  
I laughed, getting up. "Sure be right there."

I hung up the phone and grabbed my jacket, opening the door to see her leaning on the side of her car. I smiled and rushed out, running into her arms. I felt a sob burst out of my chest as I hugged her for the first time in two years.

"Hey there, Sparky. Long time no see." Her voice was just as melodic as I remembered, especially in person. At the sound of my old nickname, that originated before The Change, as I call it. I laughed. "How ironic, you gave me that name cause of the static I always accumulated." I shook my head as she looked at me in confusion. "I'll explain later. Lets just get you settled, ok?"

I grabbed her bags out of the trunk and began to head in. I looked back over my shoulder when I realised she wasn't following me. "You coming?" I tossed back over my shoulder, grinning. "Do they hate me?" She asked, with an uncertain look on her face. I frowned. "No, of course not! You're my soulmate after all. They can't hate you. Not without hurting me at least. They got over their spite, as did I." I smiled, beckoning her forward. She smiled and grabbed her suitcase, following me into the house.

I opened the door and began to head upstairs to my room. "She's here! I'm gonna get her settled the. Well come down for brunch." I shouted over the railing as I made my way up. "Good, it's ready!" I heard my grandmother shout right back. I laughed. "Just in time, as always." I tossed back to Keri.

She laughed and shook her head. "Seems I always am. My timing is always perfect, you know that." I smiled as we made it to the landing. I walked down the hall to the door at the end. I opened it and we stepped in.

She looked around for a second before putting her bag down and turning to face me. "What's this? This is your room! Why am I in here?" I flushed, stammering. "Well, I just thought it'd be like old times. Ya know, sleepovers and whatnot. Plus I mean I figured since we're, ya know... I just thought it wouldn't be a big deal. Sorry." I looked down, trying to hide my blush. She tilted my head up towards her and smiled. "It's ok I just freaked for a second. It's fine really." I set her bags down and smiled. "How about some food huh?" She nodded, "Sounds good to me." We linked arms and closed the door, heading down the stairs the way we hoped to live the rest of our lives.

Together.


	12. Chapter 9

We stayed there for two weeks, learning more about my powers, and how, apparently Keri was immune to all of it. She complemented a lot of my powers, which was interesting to find out, to say the least. I decided that it was time for me to go find out more about myself. Keri had agreed, and resolutely insisted she would go with, no matter what. She packed her bags back up, and I had to gather my belongings to pack. I had an ill feeling that I wouldn't be back for a long time.

As I stuffed the last of my clothes in my suitcase, I also checked my duffle bag to make sure the water proofing would protect my weapons. I zipped up the case, making sure it was fully sealed. I had learned early to never be too careful.

"Keri! Get your ass out here! We're gonna be late!" I hollered from the entryway. I heaved my backpack back up onto my shoulder, and set my duffle on the floor. She came whirling in and tossed a bag onto the floor. "Untwist your britches, doll! You know we don't have a set time. Let me get my stuff together at my pace. I'm almost done, you can chill."

She strolled back out and came back ten minutes later with her last bags. I smiled. "Now can we leave?" She smirked and nodded. I picked my bags back up and scrabbled at the door, trying to open it. Keri laughed at me and walked over and opened for me, gesturing with her arm. I stuck my tongue out at her as I walked out to her car.

She popped the trunk right as I got to it. I looked back and glared. "I could have done that you know." Then I smile and gave her a kiss as she made it to me. Then I turned and dumped my crap into the trunk, leaving it for her to sort and settle, laughing as she cursed at me.

I headed back inside to give my grandparents goodbye hugs. As I pulled back from my grandma I went rigid. Images of lightning and clocks flashed through my head. I heard a bell tolling, and my own sobs as the final image of a gravestone with Kerianna's name on it exited my sight. I exhaled and looked at my grandmas teary face. She pulled me into another hug as I fought tears.

"Oh, Skylar, I'm so sorry! I never realised my gift passed on to you. You never showed a sign of it before now." Her sobs wracked her body as my grandfather looked on in concern. She released me as Keri came in to ask what was wrong. I shook off my haunting feelings and smiled. "It's ok grandma, it was probably activated by the lightning. We need to head out, but I'll call you later, I promise." Then I walked away, hiding my shaking hands by waving goodbye.

Once we made it to the car, Keri forced me to look at her. "What was that about?!" I shook my head, "Nothing you need to worry about. Let's go."

We had been driving for a couple hours when I suggested we stop and find a place to stay for the night. She agreed and we pulled off into the parking lot of a Holiday Inn.

It looked like it might storm, so we were trying to hurry as we opened up the trunk. I grabbed all of my bags, and one of Keri's as well, since she had more than me. "Ugh what is in here, bricks?" I smiled. "Ha, no, more like antique money." She replied, heaving her final bag. I closed the trunk and then leaned in for a kiss. The last thing I saw was a bolt of lightning and what looked like a vortex before I felt a shock and both me and Keri collapsed in a forest.

 **A/N:**  
 **As always, thanks for reading, and let me know what you think. It's about to get a lot more interesting, so stick with me please. I know it's kinda boring right now.**

 **Mac**


	13. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry this is so late! I got a new job, and then my laptop went caput for a while. I'm back now though! I'll post an extra couple chapters of this story, but I can only post one for Parseltongue Heiress. Sorry, I just don't have enough finished yet! Also, check the authors note at the end please.**

I woke up on my back, surrounded by my luggage. I sat up, rubbing my head. I looked around me and my face crumpled in confusion when I noticed the trees surrounding me. Then I saw Kerianna splayed out, motionless, on the ground.

I scrambled to get up and rushed over to her. "Keri? Keri! Wake up, please Keri!" I began to check her vital signs, noticing that she was fine, just unconscious. While I waited for her to wake up I took note of my surroundings.

We were in a forest in what looked like the same area we stopped in, but there was no sign of civilisation anywhere nearby. Even the landscape looked different, almost like it was newer. But that didn't make any sense. I pulled out my phone, and noticed that there was no signal. Nothing worked on it, and that made me even more confused.

Suddenly Kerianna began to stir, so I looked over at her. "Wha- what happened? I remember lighting, what felt like a whirlwind, and then blackness." I shook my head. "I don't know, but I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..." She looked at me with a flat deadpan look. "Did you seriously just reference Wizard of Oz?" I smiled, "Yep, that makes you the Toto to my Dorothy." She groaned and stood up.

I looked back down at my phone with a sick feeling and turned it off. I knew that wherever we were, it wouldn't be needed for quite a long time.

Keri walked over to me with a strange look on her face. "I think I know what happened... And it isn't good." She was frowning, that's why it was strange. If only ever seen that look once before, and that was when she walked out of my life for the first time.

I unzipped a pouch on my suitcase and dropped my phone in. "Oh? Tell me. But first hand me your phone." She did as I asked and I turned it off and dropped it in as well before turning to look at her.

"I think we've been zapped back in time. I don't know why but I think it might be a test of some sorts. I'm guessing the same kind of lightning is what 'gave you' your powers?" She put air quotes around 'gave you', and I nodded, frowning as well. "This isn't good," I said, turning to survey the forest around us. I grabbed my bags and gestured for her to do the same.

I started walking up a hill that was definitely flat when we parked. "Luckily I know the area. Or I did. Or will. Time travel is confusing. Looking at the trees, I'm guessing that we have gone really far back. These are all really old, and yet, none of them were around last time I was here. Present day at least. Also, there is little to no human interaction, you can tell. It's all wild." I looked around again at what, in my time, was considered the Appalachian mountains. We had gone really far back, at least over 300 years. And judging what I knew of history, probably a good deal over that too. I sighed, making it to the top of the hill.

Kerianna huffed, finally reaching me. "What are we going to do? We don't know when we are, how we need to dress, anything like that. Something is going to go very wrong. Also, how are we supposed to get back, or live that long for that matter?!" She started to cry near the end of her spiel. I set my bags down and walked over to her, placing my hands on her shoulders. "It will be ok. I'll get us through this I promise. As for when we are, lack of human interaction in the area leads me to believe it might be before Europeans settled here. Also, I might have a solution to the fitting in..." I trailed off as she looked at me with big eyes. "What do you mean?" She questioned, tilting her head. I smiled. "Hon, that lightning has been coursing through me since we landed here. I can feel it's power in my veins as it settles. I've got some new powers, that much I know, I just don't know what they are. But I have a feeling one might be a mechanism to help us fit in. And I'm pretty sure I can now read electric signatures to see exactly when we are."

She just shook her head and sat down on a nearby rock. "Show me." She motioned with her hand as she spoke, indicating for me to get it over with. I closed my eyes and concentrated, feeling the electricity wash over me, enveloping my body. I focused on the electric signature of the ground and trees around me, trying to pinpoint the exact year. I opened them, but couldn't see anything. I heard Keri gasp as I saw waves of blue light in the air around me. I sifted through them and found what I was looking for. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on fitting in with the time period where we were.

After another gasp from Keri, I reopened my eyes to see her with her mouth wide open and her eyes wide. "Did it work? It's the year 1154 ish, if you were wondering." My voice sounded strange to my ears, and the words didn't make any sense, yet I understood it perfectly. She nodded, then spoke. "You don't look like you, you look like, well, a Native American... You sound like one too. Also, I don't think you're speaking English, but I can understand you. Try saying something in French, see if I can understand. Maybe translation is a power of yours?"

I nodded, "Yeah that was already one I knew about from this I think." I walked over to our bags and gathered them up. "I'm gonna try and stash these. I know of an area in these mountains that isn't disturbed in the future." I began to walk, lugging it behind me until Keri came and took hers. "No use you doing this alone." There was silence for a bit as we hiked. Then all of a sudden she stopped and hit me on the arm. "We're gay! Do you realise how long it took for homosexuality to be acknowledged let alone accepted?! Gay marriage won't be legalised until 2015! We're so screwed!" I laughed and concentrated once again, this time focusing on keeping my current body, but changing appearances. I opened them to Keri laughing. "Well I guess that is solved. Or we could just remain best friends, instead of you being a guy." She shook her head and kept walking as I shifted back, the change getting easier with practice, requiring less concentration each time.

Once we made it to the caverns I would frequent in the future, I stopped her. "I need to see if I can change you now. If not we might be screwed." She laughed and gestured to me. "If you managed to change your clothes as well, I think I'll be a piece of cake. Now let's get this over with. Do me." I laughed at her phrasing and focused my energy into my hands. I opened my eyes and envisioned her changing. Then I closed my eyes and directed the energy over her. When I was done I opened my eyes to see her smiling. She looked like a Native American version of herself. I'm guessing that's how I looked as well. Somehow I shifted both of our clothes into those of the time as well. She smiled. "Now that I know what that feels like, I can probably replicate it. Especially seeing as how I seem to get some do your minor powers from the bleed over." She laughed before I motioned for her to follow me into the cave.

I dragged my bags into a secluded crevice, Keri following. After stacking them, I pulled her back a couple steps and raised my hands. After concentrating on protection and sustainability, I focused my energy on the nook that held our belongings. It shimmered and looked like rock formed over it.

I lowered my hands, feeling like I had just expended all my energy. I walked up to the new wall slowly, then placed my hands on it. I embedded an electric signature that I could track, that way I wouldn't loose it. Then I turned around and slid down.

Keri came over and say next to me. "Let's rest for the night, then in the morning we can set out to find the nearest tribe. We might as well live amongst people until we can get back." She spoke while looking outside at the sunset. I nodded. "That makes sense. We should probably try and make it to Europe as soon as we can. I mean, if we have to live here until we catch up that is. I've always wanted to go to England and Italy and stuff." We slowly made our way outside to gather moss to sleep on. "Hey, if we get to I to Italy, we'll find out more about you, Goddess of Lightning," Keri joked. I smirked and shook my head as I laid down, settling in for a long night. And an even longer time until I saw my family again. It turns out I was right.

 **A/N**  
 **Hey guys, so I know y'all are confused. This is where the time travel aspect comes into play, and I made some executive decisions about how I'm gonna do this. I don't was to spoil anything so I'll explain after the next chapter, but if you're confused feel free to comment. Or comment if you want to correct me. Thanks for reading, and as always drop a review to show your appreciation.**

 **Mac**


	14. Chapter 11

Skye's POV

I stepped off the plane around at around seven o'clock in the morning, eastern American time. I felt my vocal cords shift back to their original state. I ran my fingers through my hair as I rolled my carry on behind me out to the car that was waiting.

I told the driver to take me up to my hotel by the Great Smoky Mountains National Park. Once there I tipped him and got my stuff up to my room. I had only paid for one night, as I wasn't planning on being there very long.

After I was "settled" I went out to the park and began the long hike up to my cavern. Once I made it there, I ducked inside and set my hand on my wall. I let myself reabsorb the energy that created it and sustained it all this time, dissolving the wall and revealing the contents behind it.

I grabbed the suitcases and sealed the wall off once more. Then I headed back to my hotel and prepared for a long cab ride in the morning.

The cab dropped me off outside the motel I would arrive at later that afternoon. I found a nook of trees to sit and wait in.

I watched the abandoned car in the distance, taking a moment to make sure they were gone. Not wanting to waste a second, I rushed out from under the cover of the trees. I picked up the keys from where they had been dropped on the ground, popping the trunk and tossing my bags in. I felt a pang of grief as I got into the drivers seat and started the car.

I backed out of the parking space as tears pricked my eyes. I shook my head to clear them as I got onto the freeway and headed towards my destination: an abandoned bunker just outside Lebanon, Kansas.

A couple hours later, I pulled into a garage and parked. I pulled out the key my grandfather had given me all those years ago. Although, technically, I suppose it was just yesterday. I walked over and closed the garage door, then grabbed my luggage from my trunk, and walked to the entry door. I inserted the key and opened it, turning off the light as it closed. I entered a hallway that already had the lights on, and looking back, that probably should have been suspicious, but I was tired, so blame it on the jet lag.

I walked down the hallway, tracing an electric signature back to a door at the end. If I hadn't known it was there, I might have completely missed it. I realigned my own signature to match that of the door, that way it would open for me.

I lugged my stuff through, then closed the door, watching it reseal and rescramble the signature. I then marched up the dim stairwell to a dark wood door at the top. I pulled out the key from around my neck, it's age very evident. It looked antique, and I guess you could say it was. I unlocked the door and took my first step into my new home.

 **A/N**  
 **Thanks for reading y'all! I'm working on writing more right now so stay tuned! Now to explain the confusion that I'm sure you have. So from the start, I knew that there would be a time travel aspect to this book, but I wasn't sure how I wanted to do it. So I decided to have one chapter set int the past, and then to skip back to the future. I still plan on writing out the past time, and explaining everything, but it will be a "Companion Novel" so to say, and it won't be for a while. Until then, you readers probably won't get the full picture without inference, but I will answer any questions I'm asked, unless it's answered in an upcoming chapter.**

 **Again, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it! Comment please!**

 **Mac**


	15. Chapter 12

The first room was dark. All of them were, seeing as how no one had been there in decades. I turned on the lights with the motion of a finger, since I couldn't remember for the life of me where the switch was. The room came to life. It was a light Royal blue, faintly faded from age. It had a white trim around it at the baseboards and ceiling. I laughed when I saw the magazines left laying haphazardly on the coffee table. It quickly turned somber when I remembered her sitting there.

I rushed into the bedroom, dumping my luggage onto the bed. I set the cat carrier I was carrying down, draping my jacket over it distractedly. I ignored the open closet door and all the clothes still in there. There were too many memories I didn't want to relive.

I walked out of the mint green bedroom and into the pale orange kitchen that was in the small, secret apartment. After looking through it, I realised I would need to make a list of everything I still needed. I turned out the lights and walked back into the bedroom, deciding to pack instead. The shopping would be dealt with in the morning.

My eyes were immediately drawn to the open closet door. Frowning, I walked in and saw the clothes filling it. Her clothes. I turned around and surveyed the room, scoffing. "The cleanup crew did a bang up job, didn't they?" Silence followed as I crossed the room to gather the storage bins stacked along the opposite wall. Just when I reached them I heard a muffled meow.

I spun in my heel and raced to my bed, throwing the jacket off the carrier. "Keri! How did I forget you?!" I opened her cage door and she meandered out, meowing angrily at me. She rubbed up against me nonetheless, although she wasn't purring like usual. That was to be expected, I had left her locked up since our 6 hour layover in France.

With that taken care of, I went back over to the bins and grabbed a couple to put the clothes in. I began taking them off their hangers and folding them, trying not to cry as I remembered her wearing them. Once that was done, I unpacked and hung all my clothes up.

I stacked the bins by the storage room door, deciding to deal with those in the morning as well. I had already been forced to relive too many memories that day, I didn't want to have to deal with any more. I made sure the sheets on the edge were fresh, then I crawled between them. As I snuggled into my pillow, I lifted my hand and then let it fall into the bed. All the lights went out, and I was asleep.

**POV Change**  
Deans POV

I pulled Baby up to the garage of the bunker. "Sam, open the door." I smirked when he glared at me. "Why can't you do it?" "Because I'm driving, that's why." He scoffed but got out to do it anyway. As the door opened I noticed it was pitch black. Man I could have sworn that light was on when I left.

As I pulled closer, Sam went and flicked it on, then jogged back to the car as I parked her and got out. "Hey Dean, didn't you leave the light on?" I nodded, closing the garage door. "Yeah, but I might've turned it off and forgotten." I strode across to the other door, opening it to a similar scene.

Sam frowned. "Okay, now I know those lights were on. What is going on?"

I pulled out my gun as I flicked the lights on. "I don't know, but we're about to find out."

 **Oooh cliffhanger? I know it's not really much of a cliffhanger, but still. Guess you gotta wait a week to find out. It's like watching the show and the episode ends on a cliffhanger, and you have to wait. I know, the analogy made no sense and I'm a nerd. Whatever. Till next time!**

 **xoxo**

 **Mac**


	16. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry this is so late! I know I haven't posted since valentines day, and I promise I'll post a couple today and a couple tomorrow to try and make up for it. Hope you like it!**

Dean's POV

For the next couple hours, me and sammy clears all the rooms in the bunker, before going to check the main library that we used. What was weird was the fact that all of the lights were out. It was almost like someone blew the breaker.

When we finally made it to the library, we noticed that everything in the main strategy room was also shut down. I went and checked it out, and noticed the main power switch was off. That explained why all the power was out. Then, all of a sudden, I saw it flip itself, turning everything back on.

Skye's POV

I woke up after a couple of hours and checked my watch. It was morning, time for me to go deal with the bins. I flicked my wrist and turned on the lights, not realising I was affecting the entire bunker.

I got up and opened the door to the storage room, starting when I saw the lights were all on. I had a realisation and rushed to the main door instead. I opened it to see the light on. I began to head down the stairs when I heard voices outside the door at the bottom.

Dean's POV

After all the lights came on, we had to go turn off most of the lights that had come back on. When we made it to the hallway my room was in, I noticed some strange that I had never seen before. I turned off the light, testing a theory of mine. Shushing Sam's inquiries, I walked towards the faint outline of a door that was set in the wall. "How long has that", I gestured to the door, "been there?" Sam frowned, "I don't know. Wouldn't we have seen it before?" I shrugged. "Not a clue. What do you think is going on?" I turned away to look at Sam. He frantically began pointing. "Dude look!" I turned just in time to see it fade and disappear.

Skye's POV

I saw the light outside the door go out, confirming that it had been on. I cursed silently in my head when I heard the voices discuss that my light was on. They could see the door. I hurriedly made the light fade down until it was completely off. Then I rushed back inside the apartment. One thing was for sure. I wasn't alone here. And I wasn't safe.

 **A/N**  
 **Sorry this chapter is so short guys! It's just how it worked out I guess. More to come! As always please comment and tell me what you think. Also, I'm not sure whether or not I'll ever get around to writing that companion novel, but I'm pretty sure you'll be able to figure out the necessary bits.**

 **Until next time!**  
 **Mac**


	17. Chapter 14

I hurriedly went back to the storage room. I took all the bins of clothes and put them in there, then began straightening the place, as though I was never there. I packed my bags back up, only a little frustrated that I won't get the answers I came here for.

I paused what I was doing as a thought hit me. How was I going to get out of there? Presumably those people were hunters. The men of letters had abandoned this bunker a long time ago. I was accepted by the men of letters, despite what I was. If the hunters found out, I would be killed on the spot. Or at least, they'd attempt to kill me. I shook my head and kept packing. I was so screwed.

Dean's POV

Sam and I began to research in turns, while the other guarded the mysterious vanishing door. I started out with research, but when I couldn't find anything after an hour, I switched with Sam. He was having trouble finding anything as well, but at least he was able to dig up the floor plans.

I sat there for almost an hour and a half before anything changed. I sat up as the doorway lit up once more, curious as to what would happen. Sammy was too far away to hear me shout, so I stood and aimed my gun at the door as it opened.

"Please, I know you're out there. Please don't shoot me. I mean you no harm. Just let me leave, I won't come back and I won't bother you." I heard a female voice come out from behind the door and saw a woman step out with her hands up. I frowned. "Who are you and why are you here?" She was small, with a lithe figure and short hair. There was something about her eyes that was older than her body, and I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

As I lowered my weapon, she lowered her hands. I noticed a strange blue light jumping around her hand. As I focused on that I heard a whisper. "I'm so sorry for this." Then I flicked my eyes up to see her rushing at me, hands outstretched, electricity jumping between her fingers, a look of remorse on her face. Then she reached me, and my eyes rolled back into my head and everything went black.

Skye's POV

I channeled my energy into my hands as I ran towards the stranger. Something seemed familiar about him, but I didn't dwell on it. When I reached him I put my hands on either side of his head. Then my eyes began to glow as I sifted through his memories, that way I could remove any vestige of myself.

I heard footsteps right as I finished erasing the last couple of moments. I knew I was screwed if I tried to continue, so I released him and fled back to the doorway. It closed right in time and I rushed up the stairs, angry that I was interrupted.

Sam's POV

I made my way to Dean, happy to share the research I found. Then I heard a body hit the floor followed by the slamming of a door. I rushed around the corner to see Dean crumpled like a doll, eyes rolled back into his head, gun laying next to him. "DEAN!" I reached him just as he gasped and sat up, eyes flicking frantically.

He looked at me, confused, hand over his heart. "Dean what happened?!" He shook his head, "Man I don't know. The last thing I remember was the door lighting up. You think it's something malevolent behind it?" I laughed and held up the folders in my hand. "Well I guess we're about to find out."


	18. Chapter 15

Dean's POV

Sam and I sat on the floor in the middle of the hallway, looking over the files he found. "Man, this is unbelievable! Where'd you find these?" I looked up at him, shocked at what was inside. He laughed and shrugged. "They were in a safe in one of the old bedrooms. But get this, it was the one that we couldn't figure out how to get into." I gave him an incredulous look. "The one without the doorknob? How'd you get in?"

He focused back on the file. "I don't actually know. It was like, electric or something. I reached for it, forgetting it didn't have a doorknob, and a blue lightning bolt jumped onto my hand. Then it's like it cycled through me and rested on my soulmate tattoo. That's when the door opened. I was really confused, mainly because I thought I was at a different door." I looked at him with apprehension, a sick feeling in my stomach. "Your soulmate tattoo? You have three... which one is it?"

He looked uncomfortable as he lifted the bottom right corner of his shirt, revealing a name in cursive on the bottom of his ribcage. The color was changing from the traditional black that it starts out as, into what could only be electric blue. And that meant that he was close to meeting whoever it was that he was bound to.

Skye's POV

I sat at the top of the stairs with all my luggage in the dark. I didn't want to turn on the light for fear of discovery, and I also needed to finish the memory wipe, no matter how much my conscious hated it. Then I needed to escape from this place.

I put my head in my hands, but almost immediately I shot up in pain. My hand flew to my ribs, where my final soulmate tattoo lay. I whipped my shirt off to see it turning from black to forest green. I paled. It meant that one of them, was my final soulmate.

Let me explain soulmates, since I know it's pretty confusing. Add me into the mix and it gets worse. Everyone is born with at least one soulmate. This is the person they are meant to be with. However, things don't always work out perfectly, so in the case of something bad happening to their first soulmate, they get a second one. And a third, and then a fourth. Those people are really unlucky, the poor souls. I happen to be amongst their ranks, mainly because I've lived so long. I haven't met anyone yet who had a fifth soulmate, or so on, but that doesn't mean it doesn't happen. I've had three, this will be my fourth, or as I like to say, final soulmate. I can only hope nothing happens to him.


	19. Chapter 16

Skye's POV

I stood up, figuring I might as well go meet my soulmate. I sighed and turned the lights back on, deciding to at least warn them. I made my way down them and opened the door. The hallway was silent, and the guy from earlier was just now sitting up. He was alone, but the retreating footsteps told me someone was close by. I put my hands up as I stepped out, but I could tell it wouldn't help. The look in his eyes as he aimed his weapon at me told me everything I needed to know.

I was braced for the impact that of the bullet, feeling it tear through my abdomen, lodging somewhere around my spleen. I knew the internal damage would take a long time to repair, so I took a deep breath. What I was not expecting was the grunt around the corner and then the thump as a body hit the floor.

I put my hand over my wound as the other man stared at the golden blood flowing over my fingers. He must've been taking a moment to process things because right afterwards he turned towards the sound and bolted to check on what I assumed to be his friend. I staggered in the same direction, knowing that I could help. And also the likelihood of whoever it was being my soulmate was very high.

I rounded the corner and felt the burn of my tattoo finishing. I saw a giant on the floor, clutching the area where I'd been shot. I walked over and his eyes widened when he saw me. I knelt by his side and placed my bloody hands over his bruise. "It looks like the bullet affected you through our bond. I apologise for that." My voice lilted with my roman accent. I developed it shortly after moving to Italy, a very long time ago.

I heard the click of a gun. I turned to look at the man who had shot me. "Would you like me to heal your friend here, or do you want to risk killing him trying to harm me?" He lowered his weapon as my soulmate, Sam, gave him a pleading look. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Just don't hurt him, please. He's by baby brother."

I raised my eyebrows but didn't blink as I spread my electricity through Sam's body, healing his wounds. They weren't bad, but if I had left them the way they were, they might have gotten worse. I had learned the hard way that even though I was immune to most mortal wounds, my soulmates were not.

Once I finished my hand went back to my wound. I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes as I dug my fingers in, trying to retrieve the bullet before the scar tissue developed. That's when I heard my soulmate speak for the first time. "Skylar, what are you doing?!" His voice was rough and beautiful, but I only grunted in response, too busy trying to concentrate. I found the bullet right as a calloused hand closed around my arm. I opened my eyes and spoke low and slow. "I'd suggest you remove that hand before you cause me to rip out my spleen. Been there, done that, got the tshirt, rather not go back." I smirked as the last thing made his eyebrows shoot up in concern, but he let go.

I slowly but surely pulled the bullet out, then assessed to make sure I had gotten all of it. "Hey, do those bullets tend to splinter off once they've hit their target?" I questioned, looking to the older one who shot me. He looked startled by the fact that my blood was gold and I was holding a bullet, so I tossed it at him. He automatically caught it, then looked disgusted as I grinned. "I'd like an answer before the wound closes, please." He still didn't answer, so I groaned and began to shove my hand back in.

Sam looked appalled and smacked his brothers leg. "Dean! Look at the bullet! Is it intact or not?" Dean looked at it, shrugged and handed it to Sam. "I can't tell, there's too much nasty on it. Also, your girlfriend is a shameless, repulsive monster." Then he turned and walked away. I shrugged and reached for the bullet, cleaning it off as I took it. Sam gave me an apologetic look before racing off after Dean. I inspected the bullet before standing, see it whole and unbroken. I headed towards my quarters to go change while the boys argued.


	20. Chapter 17

Sam's POV

I raced off down the corridor after my brother, angry that he would say those things. She was my soulmate, even if I didn't know much about her. We were bonded. I didn't care that she was some sort of creature, and it hurt that Dean did.

"Dean! Would you turn around?" He whirled on me after he set his gun on the table, the look on his face making me boil.

"She's a monster Sam! We hunt monsters. That means that there's been some kind of mistake, she's not your soulmate. Ok?!"  
I puffed up, angry as well. "What about Cas, huh? He's not human either. Well, most of the time. Why is that any different?"  
"Because he's one of the good guys!"  
"Oh really? How do we know she isn't?!"  
Dean sighed and sat down. "We'll talk about this later." I grunted and turned to go back to check on her when I saw that she was in the doorway.

She tugged at the hem of the shirt she should probably change out of. She looked awkward as she spoke up. "Should I come back later?" I shook my head and went to go towards her, but instead she suddenly walked towards the table and stood on the opposite side as my brother and I. She cleared her throat before she began talking.

"Your brother is right Sam. I'm not human. I was, once upon a time, but that was long time ago. I'm not a bad person, I'm actually part of the organisation that built the bunker we're standing in right now. When I was young, I was orphaned by what I later discovered was a what you call a wendigo. Then I found out my lineage is not only royal, its godly. I can explain more later if you'll let me stay that long."

Dean scoffed. "Godly? Well at least that explains the blood. I still don't trust you, and I don't think you're good enough for Sam. But you can stay, if you survive." I growled, and had him up against the wall by his throat in three seconds.

"I am eight hundred and sixty three FUCKING years old, I do NOT need any of your crap. I will survive, the one I'd be concerned about is yourself. You don't have to like me, the only one I care about here is Sam." He croaked out, "Well that's where we agree." Then I felt someone pulling me back, and the sparks flying off my body slowed and calmed. I turned into Sam's arms and buried my face in his chest, because I was too short to reach his neck.

Once I calmed I stepped back to notice Dean was gone. My heart felt like it was breaking, and I felt like I was betraying something. I was familiar with that feeling, it happened with every new soulmate. I turned around and started to head to my chambers, glad I had my own area to go.

I heard footsteps following me as I made my way to the hall where I got shot. "Where are you going?" Sam's voice wasn't breathless, even though I was walking fast. Then again he had longer legs. "My apartment. Why?" I was genuinely curious. "Is it cool if I come with? I'm guessing that's the area behind your mysterious door?" I laughed and nodded, opening the door. "Sure why not. Hope you aren't allergic to cats." He looked at me as I flicked on the light and headed up the stairs.

Once we were in my apartment I walked into my bedroom and stripped off my shirt, not expecting him to follow me. "Whoah, you're forward. At least buy me dinner first." I turned around as I looked for a shirt. "You're the one who followed me. Perv." I smirked when I saw him relaxed up against my doorframe. Then I saw his eyes flick over my tattoos and scars, resting on the ones on my hips. I saw his frown and I looked down, seeing the blood first, then the fact that he could see half of Kerianna's name. I smirked and took the pants off too, revealing the fact that my black sports bra matched my underwear. Then I turned and strutted to the closet, hearing his footsteps follow me. I felt his hand on my arm before he turned me around.

"You have another soulmate?" He questions accusingly, pointing to my hip. My eyes tear up and I yank my arm out of his grip. "Had. Three to be specific. Tends to happen when you've lived as long as me. Can we not talk about this now? I kinda need to put clothes on." I reached up to grab a shirt, but stilled when he traced a long knife scar on my back. I shuddered when his hand rested on his name. "Oh but I prefer you like this." I scoffed and turned to look at him, eyebrows raised. Then I shrugged on the black tank top in my hand, and grabbed a pair of blue jean cutoffs behind him, tugging them on as well. Then I walked out, grabbing Keri and taking her out to the main area of the bunker.

 **A/N**  
 **Okay, I'm finally working more on the second book. I hope y'all like this one. If you notice any mistakes please comment on them so I can fix them as soon as I can. Thank you!**

 **Mac**


	21. Chapter 18

Dean's POV

I was sitting at the table researching a job in the area, because I figured they'd be "acquainting themselves", (for lack of a better term), for quite some time. I didn't exactly want to be there for that, because the rooms weren't exactly sound proof. All of a sudden I heard a door slam and footsteps headed my way. I groaned. "Lovers quarrel already, huh, Sammy?" I heard a huff as I turned to see Skylar standing there, a cat in her arms. My eyes widened and I stood up. "Oh HEEEELLLLL NO! No animals! Didn't Sam tell you?!"

Her eyes narrowed, mimicking those of the cat in her arms. "You listen, I have been through hell and back, seen crap you could never even imagine. I have fought hundreds of wars, seen people I love die right in front of me, three of whom were soulbonds. And I was just reminded of it all, unwittingly by your brother. I am so not in the mood for this right now. So stuff it!"

I blinked, kinda shocked at her outburst, but nodded anyway, then just looked back down to my research. She sat next to me, releasing the struggling feline, who just curled up on the table a foot away. "That's it? No argument, no grumbling?" I rose my eyebrow, "Nope. I can tell you aren't lying. You have the look. Haunted eyes." I looked back down, but almost immediately began to study her out of the corner of my eyes.

Suddenly she sat up, an alarmed look on her face. She scooped the cat into my lap then stood up and darted away towards the kitchen, but not before putting a finger to her lips as she disappeared. Seconds later I turned to see Sam walking through the door with a confused look on his face. "Have you seen Skye?" I shook my head, playing along. "Not if you mean Skylar, no." I felt the cat wriggle, but I placed my hand on it nonchalantly to calm it down. It didn't work.

It jumped onto the table and made a beeline for Sam, who in turn gave me one of his famous bitchfaces. I shrugged as he picked it up and walked towards the kitchen. "I'm guessing she went in here right? Or are you gonna play dumb some more?" When I was silent he turned and glared at me. "You do realise she's my soulmate right? Not yours? You have Cas for that." With that he turned and went through the doors, and I gathered my crap and went to bed.

Skye's POV

I was already hiding in the cabinet under the sink when Sam came in. I heard him stop and then something hit the ground. Sounded like Keri, and I could only hope she didn't find me. "Skylar. Come out. I know you're here somewhere, it's only a matter of time before I find you. We need to talk." I heard his footsteps get closer and I evened my breathing, focusing on remaining hidden. I heard him stop, then a meow, and a scratch at the door.

I swore in my head, remembering that I linked my energy with hers so we could always find each other. I heard him chuckle, "Gotcha." Then the door began to open. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me. "Your eyes are really blue right now..." I frowned and unfolded myself, picking up my cat. "I'm not talking to you right now. Maybe later." Then I ran to my apartment and locked the door before he got there.

I heard banging as I sat down on the stairs. I let Keri run back up as I placed my hand on my chest. It felt like there was a balloon in my chest, and I couldn't breathe. I was aware of the fact that what I was experiencing was a panic attack, and I had dealt with them before. I breathed in slowly, held it, then let it out just as slow. I released some of my energy, trying to calm myself down. I opened my eyes and it looked like electricity was floating frozen in the air. I knew from past experiences that my eyes had gone electric blue, as they always did when I used my powers.

I sighed, not feeling better, and returned my energy back to myself. I heard Sam pleading for me to open the door, but I wasn't in the mood to deal with any of that right now. I stood and walked up the stairs, planning to head to bed. "I'm going to bed, Sam. We'll talk tomorrow." I calmly spoke down the stairs, before turning off the light and closing the door. Then I went and passed out on top of my bed, still fully dressed.

 **A/N**

 **Ooh drama between the lovebirds. I'm sorry if this is terrible. I don't really know but it seems bad. It gets better I promise. If y'all notice any mistakes or errors please tell me and I will fix it as soon as I can. Thank you for reading!**

 **Mac**


	22. Chapter 19

I woke up and went down to the door at about 4 am, feeling refreshed. I knew somewhere in the bunker was a training room, I was just a little fuzzy on where it was. I opened the door at the bottom of the stairs, only to be greeted with the sight of Sam slumped over, asleep. My face crumpled in sympathy. I knelt down and let a spark from my finger analyse his sleep pattern. He had a crick in his neck, and had slept like crap, based on his R.E.M. cycle. I frowned and grabbed him, lifting him fireman style to carry him upstairs. I set him down in my bed. I touched his forehead, healing him with a spark, as well as making sure he would sleep fine for a few hours. Then I walked back down and went looking for the training room.

Four hours later I heard the door open. I didn't bother to turn around, figuring whoever it was had seen a girl work out in a sports bra and volleyball shorts before. The footsteps abruptly stopped, so I turned to see Sam standing there, groggily holding my cat out to me. "It's hungry." I laughed and walked over and took her from him. "You seem... awake..." He groaned and rubbed his eyes. "I just woke up. In your bed, might I add. I'm still confused as to why that happened, but we can wait to talk about that till I'm more alert." He turned and began to walk out the door. I paused for a moment, then followed, reaching out for his shoulder.

The second my hand touched his warm skin, I felt tingles shoot up my arm. I knew it was the bond, and I decided to use the sparks. I redirected them back into him, adding a healing element, helping him wake up and be more alert. He turned to look at me, confusion evident on his face. I smiled and let Keri down to wander around. "You said you wanted to talk when you were alert, so I woke you up." I walked past him and began to head for my apartment. Then I turned back to look at him. "You coming?" He nodded, then began to follow me.

Once we were in my living room I gestured for him to sit on the couch. "So why was I in your bed this morning?" I laughed and sat next to him, crisscrossing my legs to where my knee touched his. The constant flow of sparks energised me, and I began to explain. "I went to go to the training room at like 3 am this morning, and you were asleep outside the door. You looked really uncomfortable, and I figured you probably didn't sleep well, so I brought you up here. Then I went to train, and that's where you found me."

He looked at me in shock. "You were training for four hours?! After sleeping for how long? A couple hours? How?" I shrugged, not seeing the big deal, and not wanting to say that I was used to it, due to nightmares the come with living as long as I have. I'm guessing he sensed what I didn't say through the bond, because his face fell and he pulled me into his arms. I stiffened, then relaxed and hugged back for a second before pulling away and standing up.

I walked towards the kitchen, turning back to ask if he'd like anything, only to bump into him and trip. He caught me and pulled me close, and I blushed like an idiot. I stumbled back to the kitchen and hurriedly began to make coffee. I heard his footsteps follow me as I put away the dishes I cleaned that morning. I definitely did not want something tragic to happen. I made two cups and turned to take them back to the table.

Sam sat there and smiled at me when I gave him his coffee. I sat across from him and curled my hand around my cup. After a while he spoke up. "Are you actually going to drink that or...?" I laughed and shook my head. "No, I don't actually like coffee, but I'm out of tea. I figured you might like it, and my hands were cold, so I made some." He laughed and set his untouched mug down. "I prefer tea as well. I've got some downstairs, we can have it later."

All of a sudden there was a banging against the lowest door of the stairwell. I stood and grabbed the gun from the small of my back, pointing it at the door. Sam laughed and placed his hand on it, forcing me to lower it. "It's probably just Dean. Calm down it's ok." I sighed and clicked the safety back on, tucking it back into my waistband. I stood nervously as Sam walked over to the door, hand poised to open it, before I finally rushed over and stopped him. "Let me, ok?" I opened the door and made my way down the dark stairs, not daring to turn the lights on.

I listened to the breathing and heartbeat of the person on the other side of the door. Whoever it was definitely sounded human. I placed my hands on the door, reading the electric signature of the person on the other side. I sighed and flicked on the lights. "It's dean!" I shouted over my shoulder as I opened the door. I turned back to dean as Sam came down. He patted the top of my head before his brother practically assaulted him. "Sam, we need to go. While y'all were canoodling, I got a call. Bobby needs us."

At Bobby's name I perked up. I grinned and bounced up the stairs to grab my old hunting gear. I hadn't used it in forever. I was stopped by Sam putting his arm out and catching me by the shoulder. "You aren't coming. We can't risk something happening to you." I heard the worry in his voice, but I broiled nonetheless. I whipped around, my eyes turning blue and I felt the air around me crackle.

"I have been alive for a very long time. I have been hunting since I was 17 years old. Do the math. I can hold my fucking own. Either I go, or I put this fucking bunker on lockdown until you see reason." The venom in my voice added to the tension in the atmosphere that was brought on by my cold electricity. I shoved past Sam's arm, ignoring the stunned look on his face as I stormed up the stairs to pack. On my way up I struggled to control my emotions. I slammed my door closed, and then activated lockdown procedures, so they couldn't leave without me.

 **Ok guys, so I know canonically Bobby died long before the bunker was discovered, but I decided to change that in my au. I feel like he's such a great character and he'll help enrich my storyline greatly, so I'm just gonna pretend that the entire leviathan season didn't happen.**

 **Mac**


	23. Chapter 20

As I was packing, I heard a lot of yelling from downstairs. After about five minutes of it, I put up a soundproofing shield to block it out. Once I was finished packing I made sure Keri was going to be ok while I was gone. I decided to have her downstairs during the hunt, that way she'd be fine. Finally, after an hour of nitpicking, I released the sound barrier and began to head down. Once I exited and released Kerianna, all I heard was silence. I sighed, tracing the electricity out to the garage. That's when I heard it.

I opened the door and saw a new car in there. I walked over to it, interested. I set my bags down and began to walk around it. I had seen a lot of classic cars in my lifetime, but something about this 1967 Chevrolet Impala stuck with me. I had seen it somewhere before. I was pulled out of my reverie by a chuckle from behind me. I stood from where I had crouched at the hood while examining the bumper. I turned to see that Sam and Dean stood there, smirking, as I checked out the car.

I gestured to the car before I spoke. "I take it she's yours?" After Dean nodded, I looked back over to the car. "Well she could use a bit of work. She was much more beautiful back in the day. At least, if this is the car I think it is." Sam crinkled his brows as Dean raised his. They obviously didn't get it. I waved my hand to indicate I'd explain later. I walked over and gave Sam a hug.

After I pulled back I hugged Dean, with a lot of growling from Sam. Once I had finished with that, I grabbed my bags and gestured with my head towards the trunk, ready to toss my crap in. Dean frowned and sighed, unlocking the doors and tossing my bags into the back seat. I watched as Sam tossed his and Dean's in as well, before I climbed in after.

Both the boys got in, and Dean started the car. The silence was awkward, as it was obvious that neither of them wanted me to come with. I knew that Sioux Falls was quite a drive away, so I decided to take a nap. I propped my legs up and crossed my arms, getting ready to force myself into R.E.M.

A couple minutes later, right as I was entering my trance state of sleeping, someone tapped my leg. I jolted up, literally sparking in defence. Then I looked over to see Sam smirking at me. I grunted and sent a couple red sparks his way, resorting back to the juveniley easy trick that I learned so long ago. "Let me sleep or so help me I will be the cause of your name greying out."

Dean looked over and raised his eyebrow as Sam paled. "You wouldn't harm your own soulmate, let alone kill them." I shrugged, closing my eyes and tilting my head back once more. "I have before, I could easily do it again." The car went silent at that and I turned over, falling asleep instantly.

Sam's POV

I looked back to see her asleep after revealing such a worrisome personal detail. Dean's hands gripped the steering wheel tighter when I turned back. "I told you I didn't trust her. What if she kills you? She just said she's done it before. She's a monster Sam. We have to get rid of her, I'm sorry." I shook my head. "I don't think so. She's been around a long time, there's probably a perfectly valid explanation for what she said. I'll talk to her about it later. I'm not that worried. Now let's get to Bobby." I turned towards the window, tuning out whatever he said next.

Dean's POV

I clenched my fists around the steering wheel after Skye revealed that little nugget from her past. I didn't like the fact that she was hiding things that could potentially put Sam in danger. Then he defended her and I got mad. This was like Madison all over again. Why couldn't he see the difference between a monster and a good person? I wanted nothing more than to chuck her out of the car, but I would wait. I sent a glare through the rear view mirror at my brothers monster girlfriend.

I was just about to pull into Singer's Salvage Yard when she began to stir in the backseat. Right as I crossed over the property line, she bolted up right, as though she had been shocked. Her eyes glowed bright blue for a second, tendrils of her hair glowing as well. It faded and she grinned. I frowned at the feral look to her face as she gripped the seat edge tightly. This wasn't going to end well.

 **Okay guys, not the end of the story, but it is all I'm going to post tonight. I'm sorry I'm so behind, things have been really hectic. I posted the final chapter for Parseltongue Heiress, and there are about six more chapters to go with this story. Once again, constructive criticism is appreciated! Thank you so much for reading my works, and I'll try and post every Wednesday again. Trying to regain structure. Hope you like it, and sorry-not-sorry for ending it on a cliff hanger!**

 **Mac**


	24. Chapter 21

Skye's POV

I felt the jolt of the marker I placed at the property line to Bobby's place. I felt my powers flare in recognition, and I grinned, excited to see my surrogate dad. When the car stopped, I leapt out and raced up the steps. Bobby stood there, surprised to see me, eyes crinkling nonetheless. I gave him a huge hug, trying not to cry over everything that had happened. I knew I would need to update him.

Bobby's POV

I was very confused when I saw Skylar come rocketing out of he impala. Then I saw her face and how close to tears she was. If this was Kerianna's doing, I was going to make that girl's life hell. I hugged her when she threw herself into my arms, and it was obvious she was holding back tears. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head, murmuring into her hair. "Hey, we'll talk later okay? I want to know what's wrong." She nodded and pulled back, wiping her eyes before going to grab her bags and make her way inside.

I looked at the boys, crossing my arms when Dean scowled at her. Sam rushed in after her, looking like he was trying to comfort a kicked puppy. I stalked up to Dean and smacked the back of his head. "What did you do boy?" He just shook his head, rubbing the back of it. I took the bags she had forgotten and went inside, deciding now was a good time to go talk to her.

I walked up the stairs to her room, setting the bags down just inside the door. I could see her standing at the window, looking out at the yard of cars, a couple which she had put there. I cleared my throats and walked closer, noticing some new scars that weren't there the last time I saw her. I knew they couldn't have formed that fast, and I immediately knew something was wrong, before she even turned around.

When she finally did, I saw down on the edge of her bed with a thump. The look in her eyes was one I had only seen in those who truly believed they had lost everything in the world. "What happened." Was all I said before she sighed and said one of the most heartbreaking sentences in the world.

"Keri is dead. She's been dead for a long time, for me at least. We were zapped back in time shortly after you and me last spoke, and I was forced to live all of those years. She lasted quite a while, before we decided to investigate what happened in the Roanoke colony. I was forced to put her down. That was so very long ago. After that, I went overseas. I found my family in Italy and learned as much as I could about myself. Then I joined the men of letters. Long story short, I'm 863 years old, have had 3 soulmates, and now I'm on to my fourth. He's downstairs, and I don't think he trusts me. I've been through so much, and I don't know if I can let anyone in anymore. I'm so old, I've been around for a long time, and it's almost my birthday. I'm tired, Dad."

I exhaled. She had never called me dad before, her orphanage was always too fresh. I guess she'd had along time to adjust. I stood up and hugged her, feeling her break down on my shoulder. I stroked her back, tears pricking my eyes as she sobbed into my shirt. Footsteps sounded outside the door, and then she was being pulled away from me. I looked over to see Sam holding her, pain evident on his face. That answered my question as to who her soulmate was.

Sam picked her up and set her down on the bed, curling his body around hers as she gradually calmed into a slumber. I motioned that I would go down and talk to Dean, because I knew that idjit needed some sense knocked into him.


	25. Chapter 22

Dean's POV

I set my bags down in the living room, and watched as both Bobby then Sam went up stairs. I didn't care, I didn't trust her and I didn't want her around anymore. I heard sobs from upstairs then footsteps as the sobs quieted. Bonny appeared at the foot of the steps, glowering at me. I shrugged before he began to walk over, and I was vaguely concerned.

He walked over and sat very close to me, fury rolling off him in waves. " ow you mind telling me, boy, why you've been giving my daughter stink eye all day?" I balked at that. I could have sworn Bobby didn't have any kids. He rolled his eyes at my reaction. "I adopted her when her parents died, ya idjit. We ain't blood, but you know that family don't end in blood better than anyone boy."

I sighed. "She's Sam's soulmate. She told us she's killed one of her previous ones, and she's a fucking monster. Don't tell me I have to like her Bobby, because I can't trust her." Bobby sighed and rested his head in his hands. He stood up, rubbing his face, which he only does before a long drawn out explanation. He turned to me and began to speak.

"She's not a monster. She's a goddess you idjit. Let me explain so that you can understand. When she was a teenager, both her parents were murdered. Then her then girlfriend turned out to be her soulmate, but denied it, walking out on her and breaking her heart. Shortly afterwards she was in a terrible freak accident and got struck by lightning. That's when she gained her first wave of power. Apparently she was sent back in time for her second wave right after reconnecting with Kerianna. The rest isn't really my story to tell, but she told me about the soulmate she killed. Think Croatoan. That should help explain it. You'll have to talk to her for the rest of her story. If she decides to share it with you after you've been such an ass."

With that he turned and walked out of the room, leaving me shell shocked with what I had just heard. I knew I had to go make amends, and I hoped it wasn't too late.

Skye's POV

I woke up cuddled into Sam. I smiled, feeling my brain releasing oxytocin, and I could tell that his was doing the same. I felt him rhythmically stroking my back, and it helped calm me from my freak out earlier. I tilted my head back to look at him, only to find him smiling at me inches from my face. I giggled and leaned forward a bit, trying to kiss his cheek. He smirked and turned his head slightly last minute, forcing me to kiss his lips instead. I growled and pulled back, making a cute frowny face at him.

I heard a throat clear at the door and propped my head on Sam's shoulder to see Dean in the doorway, looking very awkward. I raised my eyebrows and he shifted his weight before speaking. "I just wanted to apologise for acting like a dick. I've realised you've probably been through a ton of crap and I'm sorry that I treated you like you were some monster we hunt. I hope you can forgive me." I smiled and sat up, extricating myself from Sam's moose legs. I walked over to Dean and gave him a hug, ignoring the protests from behind me.

All of a sudden I felt myself get picked up. Sam tossed me over his shoulder, cackling as he ran with me back to my bed. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck when he tossed me back into my pillows. Then my eyes lit up as I got an idea. "Let's play 20 questions! That way we can get to know each other better." I gave him my perfected puppy look, pouting and making my eyes shine. He caved really fast, and I knew we would get to bond soon.

 **The end is in sight. I'm still working on the sequel and will post it probably in a couple months or so. I'm trying to make sure I can actually work on it. :/ Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Mac**


	26. Chapter 23

Sam's POV

I sat there across from my soulmate, looking into her green eyes. I noticed little flecks of blue and gold, and I knew what my first question would be. I smiled and opened my mouth to speak. "When do your eyes generally glow blue?" She smiled and closed them. When she opened them they were that brilliant blue color he loved. "Well, whenever I want them too, ummm and when I use my powers, or they get set off. I'm not sure of any other times. I can't really tell every time it happens. My turn. Favourite drink, Coke or Pepsi?" I smirked. "Beer. Definitely beer. My turn. Unicorn or dragon?"

She frowned. "That wasn't one of the options but ok. I guess I'd have to say unicorns, since they are pretty sweet and gentle, whereas dragons are assholes who get handsy when drunk. And they're always drunk. Hmm. What is your middle name?" I frowned. "Wait, unicorns are real? And my middle name is none of your business."

Skye laughed, a beautiful sound I wanted to hear forever. "Is the unicorn question your question?" I nodded, indicating for her to go on. "Well, it's complicated. I know they were around a long time ago, me and Keri met a herd of them, but I haven't seen any or heard of any legit sightings since the Cold War, world war 2 maybe. They are really sweet and possess a bit of magic. It used to be said that if you saved the life of a unicorn, they were forever in your debt. And if you met one and helped it, they'd grant you a wish. But they're either extinct, or in hiding. My turn. What's your highest level of education?"

My smile kind of fell a little bit. How was I supposed to tell this woman, who was probably really educated and really smart, that I had dropped out of college to go on the road with my brother and return to the life of a hunter? I had known her for a short time, but I was already falling in love with her. I looked down at my hands, fidgeting while I spoke. "I went to college, but I dropped out near the end. I joined Dean and gave up my normal life. I was gonna go to law school, but as I found out the hard way, there's no getting 'out' of the life." I didn't want to look up, didn't want to see the look of disappointment on her face. But I made myself do it, and what I saw there was not what I expected. She was looking at me with respect, and sympathy. As though she knew how it was. Hell, she probably did. She'd been alive for over 8 centuries after all.

Skye's POV

I nudged him a little. "Your turn." Then I decided to get closer. I scooched forward until our knees were touching, then climbed into his lap. Sue me, I was feeling clingy. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me while he tried to think of a question. I snuggled in, feeling warmth flood my entire body. I was content to stay like this forever. But his next question threw me off.

"Earlier you said you had killed a soulmate before. What did you mean? What happened?" I sighed, feeling my heart break a little bit more. I turned so I was facing him and closed my eyes, not wanting to see the pity when I told him.

"It's a really long story but I'll tell you. I was zapped back into time to develop my powers, but my first soulmate was sent back with me. Now my soulmates aren't immortal, unlike me, but they are more," I paused, trying to come up with the right word. "resistant to death I guess you could say. However, this means they are not invulnerable to supernatural illnesses." I paused once again, looking into Sam's eyes, trying to gauge if he understood. When he nodded for me to go on, I continued.

"We were stranded pretty far back in time. I found out later that it was mid 1100's. This gave us time to explore and learn about history, and I found new talents I hadn't had before. I was able to change my appearance and voice to blend into my surroundings, which was a big help as time passed and we had to blend in in order not to be discovered. Anyway, we decided to see if we could find out what happened to the lost colony of Roanoke. I wasn't planning on stopping it, I knew history had to remain unchanged, I just wanted to observe it. Apparently fate had other plans. You've heard of the Croatoan virus I'm guessing?" At his nod I sighed, looking away from his concerned eyes.

"Well, I'm immune to it. Kerianna wasn't. She became infected, and her last request was that I not let her turn into a monster. So when she showed signs of progression from human to demonic beast thing, I put her down. And then I activated what I call Roanoke protocol. I don't know what I did, all I know is that I'm the reason all the Croats vanished. I think it was a gift and that it was something I was meant to do, but I don't know. That was when I decided to leave America and go overseas. I didn't feel like dealing with all the crap I knew was coming. So I went to learn more about my powers. And then I helped establish the Men of Letters. And that's all that I'll discuss for now." I cuddled into his chest, not sure if we would continue with the game, but I figured it was probably over.

 **A/N**

 **This story is so close to done. I'm honestly kinda sad. I love this so much, and that's just writing it. I'm still working on the sequel, the ideas are flowing, but not very fast. More at the rate of molasses in cold weather. Very slow. I'm stuck on chapter 10. Not bad, but not great either. I've been working on this story for nearly two years, so I'm not where I'd prefer to be with it. Oh well. I do have big plans, I'm just having trouble bridging the gap. However, you will see the first chapter by sometime in the summer, maybe the fall? I'm honestly not sure at this point. I'll try and keep y'all updated though.**

 **Mac**


	27. Chapter 24

Sam's POV

I felt her breathing slow once more, and decided to let her sleep. I picked her up and tucked her under the covers, then walked out slowly and noiselessly, only to bump into Dean, who was eavesdropping outside the door. His face was pale and he looked really shaken up, but when I tried to talk to him, he just shook his head and walked off. I rolled my eyes and went down to talk to Bobby about the hunt he called us in for.

I walked down just in time to hear the impala peeling away. Dean needed space, so I'd give it to him. Not sure why exactly, but I would. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge, noticing Bobby making a cup of tea. I raised my eyebrow. "Since when did you drink tea?" He chuckled, stirring in some honey. "I don't. It's for Skye, whenever she gets her butt down here." Out of nowhere a gloved hand closed around the steaming mug. I looked over to see a perfectly awake Skylar, eyes bright green and chipper.

I turned back to Bobby as he walked out to his study. "So what are we supposed to be hunting?" He sighed and opened a book and turned it to face me. Near I can tell it's a wendigo. Haven't dealt with one of them suckers in a while." He paused and looked at Skye, her electricity jumping off her and her face set in a scowl. I put my hand on her shoulder, I had heard a wendigo killed her parents, and then it got away. I couldn't help but wonder if it was the same one, and I knew that's what she was thinking too.

She closed her eyes enough to calm and return them to their usual green. "Is it the same one?" Her voice was shaky and her hands were clenched into fists. I crouched in front of her and pried them open, letting her latch onto mine instead. Bobby spoke up and I turned my head to face him. "It's the same M.O. That might not mean anything, but we can't be sure until we face it." She started to shake and I pulled her into a hug, feeling helpless.

She pulled away and wiped her face, presumably drying tears. "My weapons are already prepped, so I'm gonna head out and try and restore my bike. Let me know when we know where it is and I'll be ready to go." Bobby nodded and I watched her leave. I grabbed the laptop and began to research. Within the hour I had narrowed it down to one forest and a smaller section of it after another thirty minutes. By then Dean had come back and seemed normal again. He went out to go help Skylar, and I decided to go let them know it was almost time to leave.

I heard laughter when I finally made it out there, and by that point I still wasn't sure which hunk of junk she was supposed to be working on. I turned the corner and saw her sitting on the hood of an old car while Dean crouched at the wheel of a motorcycle. It was a nice one, once. Time had changed it, and obviously some sort of accident had totalled it. I stayed where I couldn't be seen while she told jokes about mechanics and angels. That's when I realised they were talking about Cas.

I came out of the shadows to see my brother turning beet red at the neck, trying to tune out his future sister in law. "You teasing my brother about his soulmate?" I asked playfully as I slung my arm around her shoulder. She shifted so she could give me a kiss, and I watched as her eyes crinkled when she smiled, pulling away. She looked back to her bike and motioned with the bottle in her hand. "That right there is my baby. I wrecked her a couple years back. Well, kind of. It was during a hunt, and I never had the ability to fix it, so I bought a new one instead. Lost track of it after the stupid time jump, so I decided to see if I could fix her up now. Or rather, have your brother do it." My eyes were still locked on the bottle in her hand, and I reached over and took it. After inspecting the label, I took a swig, determining it was sarsaparilla, and not beer.

She frowned and reached for the almost empty bottle, but instead I smirked and downed the rest. Then I stood and kicked my brother, getting his attention. "I came out here to tell you guys that we found it. And we're supposed to head out first thing in the morning." The mood got somber, but Skylar was quick to liven things back up by standing on the hood of the car and doing a little jig. I laughed and decided to head inside to get some sleep.

Skye jumped down with a 'ta-da' motion, and I laughed before telling them I was headed in to get some rest. "Well, is it alright if I join you? My bed is so much more comfortable with another person in it." At that she walked past me with a smirk. I just stood there dumbstruck as she swayed her hips as she made her way through the maze of cars. She turned back to look at me. "Well, are you coming or not?" And with that I scurried after her, unsure of where this would lead.


	28. Chapter 25

Dean's POV

The next morning I got up and showered, ready to gank this wendigo. After my shower I went down and had a bowl of cereal, waiting on the golden couple to join me. After a good thirty minutes Bobby walked in and looked around. "Where are Skye and Sam?" I frowned and shrugged, mouth too full of Frosted Flakes at that moment to answer. I finished my bowl and stood, placing it in the sink. "I'm gonna go up and check on them. I'll be back in a sec."

I heard Bobby chuckle as I made my way back up the stairs, but I didn't think too much of it. I made it the closed door and decided not to knock. I realised almost immediately after I walked in that that was probably not the best choice. Nothing was going on, but by the state of the room, and the lack of clothing on the two asleep individuals, I could easily tell that stuff had happened last night. I cleared my throats and knocked on the wall, waking Sam as I had intended.

"Morning, sleeping beauty. Me and Bobby are ready, if you wanna wake her and get your ass out of bed." I smirked when his eyes widened as he looked around the room. "Umm Dean, can you give us some privacy please? I don't think she'd be happy if you saw stuff you shouldn't see." I smiled in response, glad that sheet covered everything. I walked out and went downstairs to wait.

About ten minutes later they both came downstairs with wet hair. They were fully dressed and Skye had her bag, but I could still see all the hickeys that would surely show up over the course of the day. I shook my head and unlocked the trunk of the impala so she could toss it in.

When I got to the drivers side door, I hesitated. I looked over at them kissing and cuddling, and I knew now wasn't the time. So I climbed in and got her started, waiting for the lovebirds to be ready. There was a lot of giggling as they both climbed in, to the back seat, might I add. I sighed and shook my head, putting my stern face on. "No. absolutely not. Sam. You ride shotgun. I'm not having coitus happen in my back seat." This was going to be a long ride.

We cornered the wendigo in an alcove, tears falling silently from Skye's face. I frowned as she held the flamethrower up. "Were you or were you not the one who killed my parents in cold blood?" The creature hissed out what sounded like a laugh. She screamed in anger, lighting her weapon in preparation. "ANSWER ME!" I took a tentative step back before it responded. The nod was the last act it did as she set the east on fire, finally enacting her vengeance in a blaze of electricity. Her whole body crackled, and scorch marks littered the ground once it was over.

The light faded to show her hunched over, sobbing. Sam rushed forward and picked her up while I helped get the victims out in one piece.

Skye's POV

The last thing I remembered was collapsing under the release of my pent up hatred. I barely remember Sam picking me up and carrying me to the car. Once Dean helped the survivors, we started back for Bobby's. I began to regain consciousness shortly before we were back. I felt Sam stroking my hair and I leaned into his side. I turned my face upwards and kissed his nose. "I love you, you know that?" I smiled at his words and hummed in response, leaning my head towards the hand that was now massaging and gently tugging at the back of my head.

I felt the slight not as we crossed the property line, and I pulled away a little bit to let him out once we stopped. "You guys can head on in without me, I'm just gonna grab my bag." Dean nodded and Sam shrugged, giving me a kiss before heading in. I lugged my bag partially over my shoulder and began to head up the porch steps.

I reached for the doorknob, but just as I opened the door I saw a flash of light. I turned a little bit and dropped my bag in shock as I looked down to see the knife hilt sticking out of my chest. "Hnng!" I groaned out as I dropped to my knees. I heard Sam calling my name and felt a burn along my tattoo. I closed my eyes before the tears could fall, but not before I saw my soulmates grief and sorrow. I felt a last kiss on my lips just as blackness consumed me.

 **A/N**  
 **One more chapter to go guys! I'm updating early cause I'm nice. By this time next week it'll be over and I might have a sneak preview of the sequel up! Get excited y'all I've got big plans. Oh and #sorrynotsorry for the awful cliffhanger here! It only gets worse. That's your only hint. I'm evil I know.**

 **Mac**


	29. Chapter 26

Sam's POV

I rushed to Skylar as she fell to the ground. I looked up at Gabriel in shock. His face was a mask of anger and worry. I focused back on Skye, who was gurgling up blood. Her eyes had begun to pale, flickering blue as she died right in front of me. "Heal her!" I yelled at Gabe, feeling my tattoo begin to burn.

I felt someone pull me back and I watched Bobby pick her up. He looked stricken too, and I had to remind myself she was his daughter. I staggered into the study where she was laid out on the bed. She had gone fully still and I knew it was over. I felt my tattoo tingling as I rounded on Gabriel, pushing him into the nearest wall. "Why? Why would you kill her? What did she do to you? She's my soulmate! She was my soulmate..." I felt my knees go weak and I collapsed, sobbing.

Gabriel paled. "I didn't realise that's who she was. I just remembered seeing her riding a motorcycle looking all beat up a couple weeks ago. Then all of a sudden she's here carrying a bag full of weapons and breaking in. That's how it looked. I'm sorry."

Dean's POV

I sat there in shock as Gabe tried to explain why he killed my brother's soulmate. I rounded on him once he was done. "That's not an excuse! Why didn't you ask? Resorting to violence was not necessary." I went to take a threatening step forward, but I felt a hand reach out and stop me. From the tingles I knew it was my soulmate, and I turned to look at him as he spoke. "Please don't harm my brother. He did not know any better. As you know, he is newly ressurected. He is suspicious of everything and he acted out of instinct. I'm sorry for your loss." Cas pulled me into a hug, the soulmate bond calming me.

I pulled back the second it occurred to me. For the third time Sam had lost his soulmate, and there was no way to comfort him the way he needed. I walked over and tried to pull him into a hug, but instead he just pushed me away, choosing instead to walk over and lay with Skye. I decided to go make him some food and let him mourn in peace. Bobby joined me, as did Cas. Gabriel sensed he wasn't really wanted at that time so he flew off somewhere else.

Bobby's POV

After about five minutes I noticed Sam had passed out. I picked him up, with quite a bit of effort and groaning, cause he was heavy. After he was settled up in his room I took all his stuff out of Skye's room and put it in there, locking her door to leave it the way she left it forever. Then I closed the doors to the study to give her final resting moments some privacy for now.


	30. End Author's Note(s)

Okay guys, that's it. Thank you for reading, and I'd love some feedback before I publish the next book. I already know where I plan to go with the story for now, but your input is always appreciated! As I said, the book won't be posted until after the new year. That should give me time to work on it and stuff. I have a storyline planned out, but I'm not sure how long it will be. I'm sorry if it ends up shorter. Well not really but ya know. Thank you for reading!

~Mac

I figured out early on, that I wouldn't be changing my original Author Notes very much. As I'm sure you are well aware, it is May. Happy Cinco De Mayo by the way! I'm not sure when I'll start with uploading the sequel, I'm still working on it. Right now, my sequel to PH is taking priority, as I have more inspiration for that. Things were delayed when I lost access to Word, but luckily, OneDrive saved everything and I could access it. It's been copied over to Docs, and I'm working on it. Slowly but surely. Anyway, I decided to update the rest of the story now, so I hope y'all enjoy! As always, comments and reviews are appreciated!

Mac


End file.
